


Love Me, Love Me Not

by huapomme



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, F/M, i'd put sheril as a character except he's so minor, i'm crying it's so short, its also like 10 years? pre-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: When people meet, fate chooses to alter their lives how it sees fit — no matter how much they may mean to each other.For Rairpair Week 2k17





	Love Me, Love Me Not

The night Tricia met Tyki was something she’d never forget.  She treasured every chance she had to be with him.

Balls were the same every time she was in attendance.  Tricia stuck to the side and stayed out of the way, out of the dance floor, and out of people’s eyes.

Although she shouldn’t have done it, Tricia found it easiest to hide behind pillars or curtains where no one crowded around.  She made sure that she was far enough for it to be an inconvenience to get to her if she accidentally let herself be seen.  She was never the best dancer and wasn’t too keen on being surrounded by so many people.

Then, that night, she was surprised.  As she was leaning against the wall she saw the curtain rustle before being pulled aside.

Tyki stood there with a stupid toothy grin on his face.  He put a finger to his lips before wedging his way into the small space.  The look of ease on his face didn’t make her want to run away; he was trying to hide like she was.  Ignore society and be free.

They stood in silence, a glance here or a brush of the hand there, for a good half hour.  He didn’t bother watching the people in the crowd like she usually spent her time doing, instead he shuffled a deck or card that he his in his coat.  Then grabbing her hand he lead her to an empty balcony, carefully looking back to make sure no one saw them.

Tricia didn’t protest as he took her down the steps, and to a small alcove where the music could only faintly be heard.  What they talked about was long lost with time, but the way his eyes looked — eyes lit up like the stars in the sky — was as unforgettable as it was breathtaking.

Every ball thereafter, they looked in the best hiding places for each other, running away from the adults to a world of their own once they felt the warmth of the other's hand.  They found solace in the gardens, behind pillars, and for the longest balls, they ran until they were far enough to laugh without anyone finding out.

Tyki was captivated by her, and she by him.  By every word and turn a phrase they grew more attached to one another as the months went on.  

He relished the moments his heart skipped a beat when Tricia said his name and smiled like the sun, bringing light to his life.  Even though the most he saw of her was during the night she was the brightest part of his days.

She basked in feelings that came with just thinking of him.  Unlike most people she knew, he listened to her and  _helped_ her, even if he wasn’t aware of it.  When she was with Tyki, Tricia didn’t think about how she presented herself.  He didn’t care if her etiquette needed work or when she spoke her mind.

He just wanted to be by her side.

To be closer they wrote, sending letters until they knew so much about each other that all they had to keep their correspondences in several spots.  She stashed her’s lovingly in her bedside dresser while he tucked his perfumed ones in a large trunk under his bed.

Although they never said it, they reread them over and over until the words no longer looked real.  

Not only did they learn about each other through paper and ink but through moonlit kisses and gentle touches, apart from the rest of the crowd.  They danced until she never stepped on his feet and much closer than they should have in the other partygoers' eyes.

Eventually, her parents found out and sent her to live with relatives, far from her love.  Only when months had passed did she return.

Tricia’s homecoming was bittersweet.  Separated from a new part of her family but reunited with the one who promised to make her happy for the rest of her life.  

Tyki, she discovered, asked for her hand in marriage and the decision was finalized in her absence.

Although apprehensive to their age difference at first, her parents finally decided it was fine when accidentally coming across their letters and see how much Tyki adored her from the way he wrote, always signing _forever yours_ and continuing to write even when she wasn’t there to receive his kind words _._   She never saw the problem her parents had — she was only a few years older than Tyki.

To prevent any further inconveniences, they were to marry as soon as possible.  Tricia was more than willing to do that.  Her dress was picked and the venue prepared a week before she was to walk — a month after her return.

The church she wed in was grander than she could ever imagine.  The weight of her heart dropping was even greater than that when she walked down the aisle, wishing, praying to god she could run away.

The vale obscuring her face was the only thing she was thankful for that moment.  It prevented those she passed by from seeing her tears as she trudged every step down the aisle, unable to turn back.  

The one she couldn’t bare to take her eyes off, stood as the best man, next to the one she was to marry.  His eyes were puffy and red as he refused to look her way until her veil went up.

With one look at her tear-stained face, he bit his lip and tried to force a smile.  It was painful like her hard was being ripped out.  While a few in attendance awed at how happy she was to be crying tears of joy, Tyki knew they were anything but anguish.

From that point, Tricia realized she had no choice but to make the best of it.  For the first few weeks, she could hear the two brother’s yelling voices.  Cursing and spite and the unmistakable sound of Tyki’s voice cracking with resentment and misery.  IT was a side of him she never wanted to have to hear.

Tricia saw Tyki less and less as the days passed.  At first, they wordlessly called to each other when they locked eyes, sorry that this had to be their fate.  Then he acted like their past didn’t exist, a stranger that would only look at her with a solemn, blank expression.

After a year, her hope for a loving marriage went away like a piece of cloth being unwound from a single loose string.  She learned what her place in Sheril’s family was.  It was tormented comfort.  It was to be quiet and accept what her parents had chosen for her.  No worries and no love but far worse than having to live away for those seven months.  They would never have children, not that she had a desire to.  He told anyone that asked that her health would never permit it.  They would never share more than a light touch apart from their wedding ceremony kiss, not even sleeping in rooms adjacent to each other.


End file.
